Soleils Noirs
by Guezanne
Summary: Entre Sirius et Bellatrix qui mène le jeu ? Mais au fait, quelle sorte de jeu ? AU, encore, et toujours. Chapitre unique OS


Gamma

Les deux personnages principaux appartiennent à JKR, ainsi que les droits intellectuels et pécuniaires afférents.

Soleils noirs

Nos deux cœurs seront deux vastes flambeaux,

Qui réfléchiront leurs doubles lumières

Dans nos deux esprits, ces miroirs jumeaux.

La mort des amants. Charles Baudelaire.

A ses côtés, une Bellatrix encore recouverte de transpiration, mais enfin assagie. Superbement allongée. Encore terriblement tentante. Il posa la main sur son ventre. Elle la griffa, et la rejeta, loin.

« Arrête. Laisse-moi. Substance dangereuse. Ne pas dépasser la dose prescrite. Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'empoisonnes trop vite.

– Sale garce.

– Sale con ! Un partout, Black égalité. Tu es mon égal, je suis ta jumelle, maléfique, bénéfique. »

Sa voix avait pris une intonation chantonnante, presque puérile, comme si elle récitait une innocente comptine enfantine. Elle s'enfonçait à nouveau dans la noirceur, dont les heures qu'ils partageaient au lit la faisait émerger. Il savait qu'ils se rencontraient pour la faire échapper, sur un rythme désordonné, parfois trois jours de suite et parfois à intervalle de tout un mois, à la vie de l'autre côté, ce qu'elle appelait la vie noire_, the black way of life_. Elle l'avait choisi, lui entre tous les autres, pour qu'il soit son refuge… cela faisait partie de leur pacte. Mais elle lui faisait payer cher le fait qu'elle ait besoin de lui – une faiblesse révélée à lui seul, sa guerrière blanche et nue.

Et sans doute un danger de plus à ajouter à tous ceux à la rencontre desquelles elle courait.

Il était souvent dévoré de peur à l'idée qu'elle pourrait se faire liquider à cause de lui. Et de la plus horrible des manières.

Si ses brigades d'aurors apprenaient sa liaison, il serait jugé par ses pairs, et il serait dégradé, pas plus. Et même s'ils le soupçonnaient de trahison et finissaient par l'en accuser, (car comment penseraient-ils, qu'aimant une telle femme, il n'ait pas partagé son idéologie ? le contraire leur aurait été inconcevable), il serait exécuté proprement. Mais, de l'autre côté, les mangemorts seraient impitoyables pour celle qui se serait moqué d'eux en se donnant à un de leurs ennemis. Là, il n'était pas question d'égalité entre eux.

Elle se rapprocha et s'assit tout contre lui, les bras glissés autour de sa taille, la tête posée sur son épaule.

« Il n'y a qu'avec toi que c'est aussi bon.

– Merci de me faire remarquer que je ne suis pas le seul !

– Du calme, Monsieur mon cousin. Aucune envie de m'engluer dans les amours exclusives et … incestueuses. »

Elle desserra son étreinte et lui envoya une pichenette sur le nez. Il eut à nouveau envie d'elle.

« Et bien moi, oui. Toi, tu es la seule. »

Il avait cherché ses yeux noirs, aux violents reflets métalliques, des yeux chargés d'électricité et de foudre. Peine perdue, la belle regardait maintenant le plafond, intensément. Pour un peu, elle l'aurait perforé et du plâtre et des morceaux de bois seraient tombés sur son corps insensible.

Il s'adonna à la contemplation de profil, son cou s'étirait et formait une ligne magnifique et résistante, de la pointe de son sein gauche à l'os de son menton. Il aurait pu prendre son poignard de combat et tracer un chemin rouge qui aurait été la mémoire de ce moment de perfection. Un filet rouge, destiné à embellir en une longue cicatrice claire, du sein au menton. Et elle aurait porté une deuxième marque. Et il aurait demandé de tracer le même signe sur lui, ce signe qui n'aurait été qu'à eux deux. Elle, la mangemort et lui, l'auror.

« N'oublie pas que je suis mariée, et qu'une femme se doit d'ouvrir les jambes quand son époux le lui demande. »

Elle fit ce qu'elle était en train de dire, lui révélant un peu plus de chair intime, rosée, luisante, à l'exact mitan de la zone noire bleutée qui était le prélude de tous ses délices. Il obligea ses yeux à remonter vers son visage. Mais il retrouva l'intime, le rosé, le luisant sur ses lèvres et le noir de jais dans ses yeux et ses cheveux.

« Rodolphe est un connard, il est indigne de toi.

- Qui aurais-tu aimé me voir épouser, Monsieur Mon Cousin ? Toi ? »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui posait la question, comme une sorte de défi cruel qu'elle posait devant lui, à charge pour lui de le relever ou pas. Il savait qu'existait en lui l'envie de répondre oui, la volonté imbécile de ne l'avoir que pour lui. Et cela, elle en était pleinement consciante, et en jouait, par petites touches perfides qui le crucifiaient.

Mais il aurait fallu qu'elle rejoignît définitivement son camp et qu'elle se battît à ses côtés. Il aurait fallu qu'elle acceptât d'être sauvée. Ou qu'il acceptât lui d'être perdu. Définitivement.

Il était terrorisé à l'idée d'avoir pu faire naître en lui l'éventualité d'un tel pacte – son engagement dans l'Ordre du Phénix contre l'amour exclusif de cette femme. Si un jour, elle lui promettait de n'être qu' à lui et en contrepartie qu'elle exigeât qu'il les trahît tous, il le ferait, sans hésiter, sans même savoir ce que valait la promesse de Bellatrix. Elle le tenait au bord de la trahison. Et elle savait que c'était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux à lui donner, l'ultime sacrifice, mais sans rédemption derrière.

« D'accord, il n'est pas aussi beau que d'autres, mais, tu sais bien que plus beau qu'un Black, on ne fait pas. »

Elle remonta le drap sur elle et s'assit en tailleur, jambes et cuissesposées parfaitement à plat sur le matelas.

« Mais il a les contacts qu'il faut, l'argent arrive facilement dans ses mains. Et l'argent, nous en avons besoin. Vous devriez nous attaquer sur ce point, tu sais… Donc, non, Rodolphe n'est pas un abruti, ne t'en déplaise. Et puis, je lui ai fait promettre qu'il irait à Azkaban à ma place, si un jour tes troupes parvenaient à mettre la main sur moi. Et comme il m'aime, et par dessus tout, et plus que sa vie, il a accepté. »

Elle enveloppa ses seins de ses mains croisées, les dissimulant aux regards de Sirius.

« Tu voudrais qu'ils soient emprisonnés là-bas, à disposition des gardiens d'Azkaban, perdus pour tes mains, ta bouche, perdus pour toi ? Dis-moi, le voudrais-tu ?

– Arrête, arrête, arrête ! »

Il hurlait, éperdu, tout un coup, ravagé par ce qu'elle évoquait. Il avait déserté le lit pour s'éloigner d'elle – elle était dangereuse dans ces moments-là qu'elle faisait surgir d'elle quand elle le voulait pour se jouer de lui et de son amour pour elle.

« Jusqu'où irais-tu pour moi Sirius ? »

ll crut qu'elle allait parler de trahison, et lui permettre, enfin, de lui dire oui. Elle le regardait, les yeux étincelants comme deux soleils noirs merveilleusement jumelés. Pourtant, plus bas sur son visage, un minuscule muscle tremblait un peu.

« Si Rodolphe manquait à sa promesse, si j'étais attrapée par tes aurors… »

Les soleils étaient incandescents, Sirius avait l'impression que leur chambre était un désert habité par une essentielle lumière noire.

« Black, que ferais-tu pour moi ? »

Elle avait une voix nouvelle, lourde, pesante, comme une chose qu'elle lui tendait et qui brillait d'un éclat étrange, tout à la fois puissant et doux, au milieu de la lumière noire et dure. Elle lui proposait le défi et s'il s'en saisissait, s'il l'acceptait, ce serait une dédication et une libération – il n'y avait qu'elle pour le faire accéder à la vérité qui reposait en lui.

« Je corromprais mes troupes et je donnerais l'assaut d'Azkaban pour te délivrer. »

Il avait parlé avec la même voix qu'elle, mais il eut à peine le temps de s'en apercevoir et pas celui de s'en émouvoir, car maintenant, c'était le rire de Bellatrix qui résonnait dans la chambre.

Elle s'était laissée tomber sur le lit, et se roulait dans les draps et dans ses cheveux, riant à gorge déployée. Elle hoquetait et frétillait, dérangeant de son rire toute la surface du grand lit. Elle le fit tout d'un coup penser à une folle ligotée dans sa camisole, une camisole de draps blancs et de cheveux noirs. Il bondit sur le lit, il s'assit sur elle, la bloquant entre ses jambes. Elle riait encore, il percevait les spasmes de rire se propager en elle et se répercuter en lui, tels des assauts vigoureux qu'il absorbait avidement.

Il lui mit la main sur la bouche et la pressa, sentant les lèvres fines qui s'agitaient encore sous sa paume et les muscles des joues, durs et lisses sous ses doigts fermement appliqués. Il aurait pu faire glisser sa main, plus bas, sur la gorge blanche et serrer. Bellatrix s'était tu mais ses yeux riaient toujours, vainqueurs, victorieux. Elle avait sa réponse et elle en riait !

Il libéra sa bouche et plaqua ses mains sur ses épaules, la droite recouverte par le drap, mais la gauche dénudée.

« Qu'y avait-il de drôle dans ce que je t'ai répondu ? »

Elle se débattit, il pesa davantage sur elle.

« Eh, bien, le fait que Sirius Black, commandant d'une troupe d'aurors d'élite, décoré et redécoré pour hauts faits de guerre, ordre de Merlin, ordre de Maltem ! presqu'un hiérarque maintenant ! soit tellement sûr de lui qu'il pense pouvoir corrompre, d'un coup d'un seul, tous ses homme de confiance pour aller libérer celle qui est leur ennemie jurée. Comment t'y prendrais-tu pour leur faire avaler cette drôle de potion amère ?

– Peu importe, pour toi, je le ferais, pour aller te sauver. Pour que tu me doives ta vie. Pour que tu m'aimes.

– Ça, je ne suis pas sûre que je l'accepterais… ça ficherait tout en l'air entre nous. Il ne faut pas que l'un de nous gagne, Sirius, il faut que nous restions à égalité. Toi, on te demande de marquer des points, et de moi, on exige la même chose. Mais pas de ça entre nous, jamais. Ni plus fort, ni plus faible … toujours égaux. La pureté, je m'en fiche, c'est l'égalité que je veux pour nous. »

Elle marqua une pause, passant sa main devant lui, paume ouverte.

« Sois-moi mon miroir, Sirius, mon vertueux reflet. »

La paume délicate se transforma en un poing serré qui tapa sur son menton, en même temps qu'elle donnait un violent coup de hanche, roidissant tous les muscles de ses jambes et de son ventre, réussissant presque à le faire basculer sur le côté.

« Va-t-en, tu me fais mal.

– Dois-je te rappeler certains moments où je pèse sur toi comme cela et où tu ne songes guère à me repousser… bien au contraire ?

– Sirius, arrête. Allonge-toi plutôt à côté de moi. »

Il obéit sans hâte, laissant ses mains prendre leur temps où bon leur semblait.

« Mais avant que tu ne nous fasses évader, nous ferions l'amour au cœur d'Azkaban, ça n'a jamais du se produire… tu ne crois pas que ça serait follement excitant ? … tu ferais sortir tes hommes, tu me sauterais et après, nous nous enfuirions. Ce serait sensationnel, mon évasion, ta trahison de l'ordre.. le phénix sort ses ailes, trahit ses amis et vole au secours de sa maîtresse mangemort ! Ils deviendraient tous hystériques.

– Ne joue pas avec cela Bella, si un jour je te sauve, je le ferai totalement, je t'arracherai à leur emprise.

– Et tu me ferais entrer dans ton Ordre, tu me ferais adouber par Dumbledore ?

- Non, je t'emmènerais loin de tout cela. Dans un endroit tranquille, juste pour nous deux.

– Qui essais-tu de convaincre Sirius, avec de telles belles paroles ? Moi ou toi ? Tu nous vois vraiment, toi et moi, le joli couple, Mr and Mrs Black ! Tu sais bien qu'il y a trop de violence noire en moi, Sirius, elle te détruirait si nous restions face à face. »

Elle se redressa sur un coude, plongea ses yeux dans les siens et y déversa une sorte de colère trouble et hésitante, un sentiment crispé, louvoyant, tout à fait inédit chez elle. Puis tout cela disparut ; elle se laissa tomber sur le dos et reprit sa contemplation du plafond.

- Tu sais que je couche avec mon beau-frère ?

- Lequel ?

Il savait pourtant, il avait ses informateurs sur elle ; dans la vie hors d'ici, elle était, comme elle l'avait dit tout à l'heure, son ennemie jurée. Mortelle, disait même certains, avides de faire surgir de dramatiques remugles des confrontations des Black entre eux.

- Lucius, bien sûr. Pas Rabastan, et surtout pas Ted !

- Non, bien sûr, surtout pas Ted, c'est un muggle !

- Ne te méprends pas, Sirius, ce n'est pas cela qui m'arrêterait. Ça m'arrive de coucher muggle.

Il le savait aussi, elle allait parfois lever des partenaires à Rome, dans le Transtevere. Il n'en éprouvait aucune jalousie. Leur relation était exceptionnelle, tellement aberrante, que les schémas ordinaires et mesquins se délitaient contre elle. Et il n'avait pas besoin du désir des autres hommes autour d'elle pour la vouloir, encore et toujours.

De toute façon, ils étaient négligeables, ils ne seraient jamais aussi proches d'elle, même chair et même sang. Il n'y en avait qu'un qui puisse être vraiment son rival. Celui qui était un Black comme eux. Mais elle le méprisait, et jamais, jamais, elle ne le laisserait s'approcher de lui. Et au besoin, il s'arrangerait pour qu'il soit liquidé, ce frère haï qui était aussi un mangemort.

- Et Lucius, tu en avais vraiment besoin ? C'est pour l'argent lui aussi ?

- Entre autres, car il nous finance…mais c'était aussi pour ranimer une flamme qui a eu tendance à vaciller ces derniers temps, Voldemort le soupçonnait de vouloir prendre ses distances.

- Et ça te permet de tromper ta sœur… l'utile et l'agréable, en quelque sorte ?

- Ah ! les rivalités entre sœurs, on pense s'en être débarrassé et puis finalement, ça a la vie sacrément dure ! Mais je ne suis pas loin de penser qu'elle y trouve son compte, elle aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? son compte ?

- Oui… elle m'en a toujours voulu d'avoir dit merde aux Black, comme toi, sauf que toi et moi, nous avions chacun nos raisons. Alors là, elle s'imagine que coucher avec Lucius, c'est une façon pour moi de rentrer dans le giron familial, de faire mon humble repentance et de reconnaître que c'est elle qui a fait le bon choix, et décroché le bon mari - le magnifique et noble Lucius Malfoy !

- Vous êtes aussi folle l'une que l'autre ! Comment Narcissa peut-elle se persuader une telle chose !

Il roula contre elle, et lui embrassa les yeux, le droit, puis le gauche, sans qu'elle ne les fermât – il posa ses lèvres directement sur ses cils et de sa langue toucha la cornée brillante et humide, sous laquelle palpitaient iris et pupille, confondus dans la même noirceur. Et il dit, à chaque œil, le droit, puis le gauche, de se protéger de la folie. Ensuite, elle prit sa main et la mena sous les draps, où elle le souhaitait.

_Une heure de plus dérobée la vie noire. _

_Ils s'endormirent, assouvis._

_Bellatrix reprit conscience la première. _

Elle entreprit de réveiller son amant en lui donnant de vigoureux coups de genoux dans le ventre.

« Sirius, Sirius !

Il grogna, puis immobilisa les genoux perturbateurs dans ses mains.

- Sirius ! oh, je te parle !

- Hmmmmmm, je dors...

- Non, tu ne dors pas et tu vas répondre à une question : tu sais pourquoi tu me trouves si bandante ? »

Il abandonna les genoux, et fit glisser ses mains vers le haut, tout un parcours de peau veloutée et malléable.

« Parce que tu l'es… parce que je t'aime.

- Non, parce que, à chaque fois, tu te dis que ça pourrait bien être la dernière, avant que toi ou moi, ou tous les deux, nous soyons tués. La perspective de ma disparition m'excite, pas toi ? »

Il l'abandonna et s'assit, irrité, le dos plaqué contre le mur pour prendre de vitesse le tremblement qui cherchait à se manifester. Il savait qu'ils étaient infiniment, immédiatement mortels, il détestait la voir jouer avec cette idée. Pour se protéger, il répondit à côté.

« Tu ne peux pas répondre à ma place, Bella, tu ne peux pas dire non à tout ce que je te dis ! Merci de ne pas penser à ma place. Moi, l'idée de mourir ne me fait pas bander.

– Et l'idée que, moi, je meure ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ?

– Tu le sais bien, je refuse d'y penser. On ne pense pas le néant. Et ne me dis pas que c'est de la lâcheté, tu m'as déjà fait le coup !

– Et bien, je te le redis, puisque tu as la tête dure, c'est de la pleutrerie… Quel drôle d'auror tu fais ! un auror doit envisager toutes les éventualités et savoir comment y faire face.

– Ça n'a rien à voir avec mon métier, toi, tu es bien plus précieuse que cela. »

Elle replia les genoux et fit glisser ses pieds sur le drap, faisant naître un bruit irritant et rythmé. Il décida d'y mettre fin.

« Allonge toi sur le ventre. Laisse moi embrasser ta nuque.

– Tu en es toujours amoureux ? Depuis le temps ?

– Oui, toujours. De plus en plus. »

Elle s'était installée sur le ventre, sous le drap et avait fait glisser la masse sombre de sa chevelure sur la droite. Il voyait la peau claire, presque livide par comparaison avec les cheveux noirs de jais dont l'implantation formait une pointe acérée, qui s'achevait sur la première vertèbre dorsale. Elle n'attachait presque jamais ses cheveux, sa nuque n'était donc presque jamais visible, c'était l'endroit secret, caché où Bellatrix se proclamait elle-même – noire et acérée. Aiguë, sans hésitation. Virile.

Il enfouit ses lèvres dans la pointe noire, le creux au milieu des deux tendons. Ses cheveux à lui étaient du même noir lustré, et ils dessinaient le même signe.

Sa voix était étouffée par l'oreiller, il la sentait vibrer plus qu'il ne l'entendait. Il vénérait ce moment là, il en avait un besoin absolu, il lui demandait toujours de se retourner et de découvrir sa nuque et elle acceptait toujours. C'était finalement le geste le plus intime qui existait entre eux, il ne lui avait jamais demandé, mais il était persuadé qu'elle ne le permettait à aucun de ses autres amants. C'était le moment où il se rattachait à elle, plus qu'en logeant son sexe dans le sien.

« Quelle drôle d'idée… tomber amoureux de ma nuque, justement parce que ce jour là, c'était la seule que tu ne voyais pas.. tu sais que tu es un mec compliqué, Sirius Black ? Et si c'était Narcissa qui, ce jour là, avait détaché ses cheveux de colère ? Alors que moi j'aurais gentiment conservé mes nattes… tu serais tombé amoureux d'elle ? »

Il revit rapidement la scène. Leur grand-père venait de mourir, et la famille défilait devant la dépouille, les adultes, puis les enfants, groupés, rangés par fratries. Regulus se tenait donc à ses côtés, pleurnichant, effrayé. Lui avait dix ans. Ils avançaient dans un couloir tout parcouru de mystérieuses lumières, dont les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries crasseuses et vénérables, ainsi que de portraits enfumés par les siècles. Il redoutait le moment où il lui faudrait regarder le cadavre, juste avant de s'incliner.

Il s'était donc concentré sur ce qui était vivant, à portée de son regard. Trois jeunes filles devant lui, trois cousines. Deux têtes blondes, chevelure strictement regroupée en chignon, dévoilant deux nuques pâles et tendres. Et à gauche, devant lui, une folle pagaille de cheveux noirs aux reflets d'acier bleu et des épaules crispées qui tressautaient nerveusement. Bellatrix, plus grande que lui, irraisonnable et rebelle. Un torrent d'énergie indomptable dont il venait de percevoir le jumeau vrai en lui.

Juste avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la chambre mortuaire, Bellatrix se retourna, le regarda, lui et lui seul, et lui dit à voix basse – Toi et moi, nous allons voir les ombres éternelles.

Cela avait été rapide, presque brutal, il s'était dit qu'elle l'avait reconnu, au moment même où lui accédait à la compréhension d'elle. Quoi de plus normal alors que de tomber amoureux d'une telle jeune fille, ç'avait été comme se découvrir soi-même. (1)

« Non. Cela ne pouvait être que toi. Narcissa est insignifiante, inconsistante, elle est du niveau de Regulus, d'Andromèda. Eux ne s'écartent pas du schéma qu'un autre a dessiné pour eux, pas nous.

– Non, pas nous, nous n'avons jamais accepté que d'autres décident pour nous. Tu sais que je me dis une chose, Sirius, de plus en plus souvent.

– Quoi donc ? dis la moi.

- C'est moi qui aurais dû être ton frère, pas ce crapaud de Regulus. Nous aurions été frères, quasi jumeaux, encore plus proches l'un de l'autre. Nous n'aurions pas eu besoin de coucher ensemble, tu m'aurais juste aimée, et moi, je me serais enfin aimée. Ah, tu fronces les sourcils et tu secoue la tête et tu es prêt à me traiter de folle, encore et toujours. Mais peu importe, ne cherche pas à comprendre, petit Sirius, ce n'est pas de ton âge.

- Je te ferais remarquer qu'il n'y a que trois ans de différence entre nous !

- Oh, plus que cela… certains engagements font vivre plus rapidement que d'autres. »

C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait reconnaître que, sur ce point du moins, leurs combats n'étaient pas comparables. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours professé qu'ils menaient les mêmes batailles, celles dont l'unique finalité était le rapt ou la conservation du pouvoir.

« Reste là, ferme les yeux.

- Où vas-tu ? »

Il y avait un frisson de curiosité dans sa voix, mais son visage s'était subitement tendu. Son visage de combat, qui la vieillissait et l'enlaidissait.

« Juste à côté, j'en ai pour deux secondes. »

Quand il revint dans la chambre, il lui dit encore

« Ferme bien les yeux. »

Il la vit les froncer fort, et plisser tout son visage… comme un enfant, comme la cousine qui lui faisait des grimaces. Et plus tard, les grimaces s'étaient transformés en baisers, avides, presque douloureux, un combat que la langue de Bellatrix portait dans sa bouche.

Il s'approcha d'elle et glissa ce qu'il avait amené autour de son cou. Elle attendit quelques instants, silencieuse et concentrée, puis porta ses mains sur ce qui était un mince fil d'or, sans fermoir, parfaitement refermé sur lui. Elle émit un souffle léger, plus qu'une respiration et moins qu'un soupir.

« C'est un bijou ?

- Je me suis arrangé pour que ça en ait l'air , mais c'est plus que cela.

– Quoi donc, parle ! C'est pour lancer tes chiens de garde sur ma trace ! Ne joue jamais à ce petit jeu avec moi, Commandant en chef Black ! »

Elle s'était dressée sur ses genoux et lui serrait violemment les épaules. Il lui dit

« Non, calme toi, c'est pour te protéger, nous protéger.

– Qui es-tu pour décider de ma protection ! »

Elle continuait à peser sur lui, il cessa de résister et les envoya chuter, lui sur le sol et elle sur lui. Ses cheveux et le drap répandus sur eux.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit d'irrémédiable. Dis-moi que tu ne le veux pas non plus ! Je ne te laisserai pas partir tant que tu ne m'auras pas promis que tu le garderas. »

Il l'avait bloquée dans ses jambes et ses bras.

« Dis moi ce que c'est alors et comment c'est censé me protéger ! » Elle se cambra et releva la tête, le dominant. Son visage était pâle et opaque, mais ses yeux déversaient leur lumière sur lui, noire et périlleuse.

« C'est un mage qui me l'a fait, un ancien savoir qu'il a retrouvé, cela s'appelle un abrasax.

- Et toi, tu as le même ?

- Oui, et c'est toi qui doit me l'installer. Tant que nous les porterons, les sorts d'attaque que nous pourrions nous envoyer, volontairement ou non, seront inefficaces. Et si nous sommes suffisamment proches l'un de l'autre, les jinxes que d'autres pourraient diriger contre nous, ne nous atteindrons pas.

– Si je comprends bien, tu seras mon garde du corps et je serai le tien. Je me demande ce que nos amis respectifs penseraient d'un tel arrangement… cela ne manquerait ni de sel, ni de panache, sur un champ de bataille !

- Mais je m'en fous royalement, et toi aussi !

– Oui, moi aussi. Et qu'as-tu encore à me dire, sur cette chose ?

- Ils restent invisibles à tout autre que nous, personne ne peut non plus les sentir, à part nous. Enfin, si tu décides de l'ôter, il te suffit de tirer dessus ; il s'ouvrira de lui-même. Et alors, le mien s'ouvrira aussi. Et je ne pourrais pas le remettre avant que tu n'aies réinstallé le tien. Ils ont été fait exactement au même moment, ils procèdent de la même magie. Du métal rare, de la magie et du sang.

– Du sang ! verserais-tu dans la magie noire de pacotille, mon beau cousin ? »

Il lui répondit d'une voix calme, patiente

« Ce n'est pas de la magie noire, c'est destiné à protéger, pas à faire souffrir, c'est de la théurgie, dont très peu possèdent encore la maîtrise. »

Elle émit un long sifflement moqueur dont il sentit le souffle sur ses lèvres.

« De la théurgie, voyez-vous ça ! Tu me gâtes, beau cousin. Le sang théurgique donc… le tien ou le mien d'ailleurs ? »

Sa bouche bougeait, mobile, sinueuse, fascinante, quelques centimètres au dessus de la sienne. Il voulait désespérément qu'elle accepte, l'idée de ce double abrasax était en lui depuis si longtemps, mais le faire réaliser avait pris tellement de temps – retrouver le jeune sorcier qui avait exhumé ce savoir-faire si particulier, le convaincre et le payer – deux larges sacoches de gallions. Il voulait qu'elle accepte de porter ce talisman, véritablement, de toute sa volonté et de toute son âme.

« Le mien, le tien aussi.

– Tiens donc, rusé sorcier, tu m'as pris du sang sans que je m'en aperçoive ? »

Elle riait maintenant, elle devait avoir décidé que ce n'était qu'un jeu qu'elle lui laisserait mener jusqu'au bout.

« Tu dormais, pour une fois, tu avais passé la nuit avec moi, je t'ai piquée, je t'ai pris un peu de sang. Tu n'as rien senti, tu as juste poussé un adorable grognement. Je t'ai piquée, juste ici. »

Il effleura le dessous de son sein gauche. Elle avait cessé de rire.

« Donne moi le tien, je vais te le passer autour du cou, mais ne t'y trompe pas, je n'ai pas encore accepté, c'est juste pour voir quel effet cela peut bien faire… une nouvelle expérience, avec toi, c'est souvent bon à prendre. Tu ne m'as jamais déçu, jusqu'à présent, n'est-ce-pas …

– C'est une question ou une affirmation ?

– Hm, disons. .. un quitus, ou une absolution. Allez donne. »

Elle agitait une main dans sa direction, impatiente fébrile, presque menaçante. Il lui tendit le deuxième mince collier d'or ; elle le prit. Il regardait le fil brillant, avec lequel elle s'était mise à jouer, l'étirant entre ses doigts, se l'enroulant autour des poignets, et le faisant passer entre ses lèvres.

« Goût de métal, et de sang aussi. Où est mon sang, dans le tien ou le mien ?

- Dans le mien, les sangs doivent se croiser pour être puissants.

- Mais nous, nous avons déjà le même sang… nous serons doublement puissants, alors ! »

C'était presque un cri de triomphe, il se dit qu'elle allait peut-être accepter, parce qu'il avait parlé de puissance. Cette chose dont elle était avide, elle la cherchait aussi bien dans le sillage rapproché de Voldemort, dans ses tocades pour d'autres hommes, que dans sa relation avec lui, à laquelle elle n'avait permis d'être, finalement, qu'un combat entre deux Black. La seule chose qu'elle acceptait, c'est que leur lutte à deux n'ait pas d'issue – un affrontement à perpétuité.

« Approche toi de moi, courbe l'échine, beau sire, beau Sirius. »

Il avança son torse vers elle, mais garda la tête haute, le corps frissonnant d'émoi et d'angoisse.

« Ah, je vois… mais tu as raison, ce n'est ni une corde, ni une décoration. Je ne suis ni ton bourreau, ni ton auror-mayor.

- Qui es-tu alors ?

- Ta cousine, ta maîtresse, la brûlure de tes reins, cela te suffit-il, mon cousin, mon amant, la brûlure de mon ventre ?

- Mais es-tu celle qui m'aime ? »

Il sentit l'abrasax se sceller sur lui-même autour de son cou, puis, immédiatement après, une forte traction qui l'obligea à se rejeter en arrière pour y résister.

- Tu avais raison, il ne s'ouvre plus. N'essaie pas de m'enfermer dans des mots, Sirius, contente-toi de m'avoir chargée de ce talisman.

Ils se réinstallèrent sur le lit, leurs deux cous pareillement cerclés d'or. Bellatrix ferma les yeux, lui se mit à penser à tout à l'heure, au moment où ils se sépareraient, où il essaierait de déceler en elle une manifestation de tristesse. Sachant qu'il se serait contenté d'une simple trace.

Ensuite, Bellatrix se rapprocha et vint loger ses genoux le long de son flanc.

- Ne va pas à Pomfret, annule ton opération. Ils sont au courant, si vous y allez, vous allez vous faire massacrer. »

Son corps se crispa brutalement, faisant subitement disparaître l'absolue décontraction qui prenait possession de lui après avoir fait l'amour avec elle. Il sentait une induration apparaître entre ses deux sourcils, ses muscles se figer entre ses omoplates.

« Comment le sais-tu ?

- Tyrrel a parlé, l'endoloris… ils lui ont laissé le temps de vous trahir avant de le liquider. Tu as l'air inquiet, Sirius … je ne te mène pas en bateau, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te passe de l'information… ! Je prends soi de toi, beau sire ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Cette histoire m'embête, Tyrrel n'avait rien à dire, il n'aurait jamais dû être au courant de cette opération …il ne fait pas partie de mes proches …

- Eh bien, fais le ménage chez toi, auror maximus Black, enquête, et cloisonne. »

Il eut soudain envie d'enfouir à nouveau ses lèvres dans sa nuque, afin de mettre fin à ces questions. Et pourtant, une partie de lui avait déjà réendossé, presque avec soulagement, son rôle de commandant en chef d'un détachement d'élite. Il savait déjà comment il procéderait, qui il interrogerait, afin de comprendre pourquoi il y avait eu une fuite. Mais ce travail serait effectué sans que lui ne puisse révéler quelle était sa source. Elle venait de sauver des vies en pagaille et ils continueraient à la considérer comme une ennemie à abattre. Si, un jour, elle avait besoin qu'on témoigne pour elle, lui seul pourrait le faire et sa parole ne vaudrait rien, entachée de toute sa duplicité – on ne couche pas avec l'ennemi, on ne l'aime pas d'amour, la seule ligne de conduite, univoque, est de le faire disparaître.

Il sentit soudain que Bellatrix le regardait, avec une attention étrangement aiguë, qui la figeait toute entière dans sa contemplation. Elle attendit que leurs yeux se touchassent, noir sur noir, rien ne bougeait plus dans l'espace nouveau surgi entre eux

« Sirius, j'emporte ton talisman. Et promis, juré, par Merlin, je le garde – je t'empêcherai plus tes batailles. »

Puis ils se levèrent, s'habillèrent et partirent, d'abord Bellatrix, silhouette souple, blanche, rapide, Sirius ensuite. Comme d'habitude, elle avait refusé de leur fixer une nouvelle date.

Le commandant Black n'annula pas la réunion sécrète prévue à Pomfret, mais c'est lui qui tendit le piège, redoutant jusqu'à la fin, et comme à chaque fois, de voir apparaître Bellatrix dans l'autre camp. Ce jeu qui la chauffait à blanc, elle, et qui lui, maintenant, le plongeait dans des tourments d'angoisse. Elle tirait partie de la situation, elle savait que lorsqu'elle était là, il retenait ses hommes, quitte à céder du terrain et à donner le signal du repli. Et les mangemorts avaient rapidement établis un lien entre sa présence à leurs côtés et les points qu'ils marquaient sur l'autre camp – ils se croyaient les plus forts alors qu'en fait, c'est lui qui était affaibli.

C'est aussi pour cela qu'il lui avait donné l'abrasax, afin que, elle protégée, il puisse avoir les mains plus libres avec les autres. Et elle avait compris, elle le lui avait dit, en lui parlant de ses batailles. Comment ne l'aurait-elle pas deviné ? Son esprit et le sien étaient animés du même souffle, quelque chose qui s'était posé sur eux quand ils étaient nés. Et que cela les ait conduit dans des camps opposés n'était qu'un phénomène marginal. Et les Black, elle et lui, ne vivaient pas à la marge des choses.

Mais à Pomfret, elle resta invisible, elle devait savoir qu'il exploiterait son information. Les aurors firent de grosses prises parmi les mangemorts, les cellules d'Azkaban se remplirent, et l'auror Black fit un pas de plus vers le grade d'auror-mayor.

Puis, ils se revirent, ils partirent même ensemble une semaine, le commandant en chef Sirius Black en permission – quant à Bellatrix Lestrange, elle se contenta de signaler à son mari qu'elle serait absente quelques jours.

Au lendemain d'une nouvelle rencontre, environ quatre mois après ces vacances communes, Sirius reçut une lettre, qui avait été simplement déposée à son domicile.

C'était une lettre de Bellatrix.

_Sirius mon seul amour. _

_Il y a trois mois a eu lieu l'assaut de Barberstand. Le soir, j'étais avec un Voldemort hystérique à cause de ce qui s'était passé. Un des ses lieutenants est arrivé, annonçant la nouvelle de ta mort. J'ai poussé des cris de triomphe avec eux, je m'y étais préparée, et je savais que le moment venu, j'en serais capable. Ma voix était aussi claire et triomphante que les leurs, et pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'un voile noir m'étouffait. Plus tard, dans la soirée, la nouvelle a été démentie. Voldemort est parti en claquant la porte, allant ruminer ses projets de vengeance, les autres l'ont imité, j'étais enfin seule. Je riais et je pleurais dans mes mains. J'avais 13 ans à nouveau et tout redevenait possible._

_Nous nous sommes revus, je ne t'ai rien dit de cela. Et ce que je n'ai pas dit, je m'aperçois que je ne sais pas non plus l'écrire. Je me méfie des traces que l'on laisse derrière soi, comme autant d'occasions de se trahir. … C'est la première fois que je trace des mots qui sont pour toi. _

_Tu m'as souvent dit que si j'étais tuée, tu t'arrangerais pour ne pas me survivre, parce que tu ne _pourrais_ pas me survivre. Je m'étais interdite de te croire. Le soir de Barberstand, au milieu de mes cris de triomphe, je me jurais de retrouver celui ou ceux par la mains de qui tu étais mort et les torturer et de les achever de ma propre main. Et ensuite, toi vengé, quel intérêt à vivre ? Pas plus que toi, je ne pouvais te survivre. Je l'avais toujours pressenti – nous étions jumeaux, en corps et en esprit, n'est-ce pas ? Trop proches pour ne pas être mortellement blessés par la mort de l'autre. Nous l'avions toujours cru, n'est-ce pas ?_

_L'un ne pouvait pas voir les ombres éternelles sans que l'autre ne les vît bientôt … le soir de Barberstand, je repensais enfin ce que je t'avais dit ce jour-là, ces drôles de paroles qui étaient sorties de moi. C'était nous faire cadeau d'un destin dur et inexorable. C'était ce que je voulais pour moi et ce que je ressentais pour toi n'y changeait pas grand-chose. Voilà ce à quoi je croyais. _

_Mais si mes rires de triomphe étaient plus forts que ceux des autres, c'est qu'ils devaient couvrir une autre voix qui hurlait de douleur à l'idée que tu sois mort. Je ne pensais pas encore à la vengeance, je hurlais simplement qu'il ne fallait pas que tu sois mort. Et tu ne l'étais pas. Je t'ai retrouvé, plus tard, vivant et chaud dans mes bras. Tu n'étais même pas au courant de cette stupide histoire. Tu n'as pas décelé de changement en moi, je le dissimulais, car je m'étais encore rapprochée de toi. Paradoxalement, en prenant conscience qu'il fallait que je détruise cette symbiose morbide entre nous, je te voulais … différent, détaché de moi… si j'étais prise et tuée, je voulais que tu aies envie de vivre, et non pas de mourir après moi._

_Sirius, je ne veux plus être responsable de ta mort. J'avais cru que nous partagions un amour absolu, tellement absolu qu'il ne devait pas survivre à l'un ou à l'autre, sous peine d'être diminué, dénaturé. Je m'étais trompée. Je crois n'avoir jamais dit, écrit, ces mots auparavant. C'est comme un brutal soulagement, comme un coup dont la douleur est intense, mais disparaît immédiatement. _

_J'ai donc pris une décision. Seule, mais pour toi._

_Sirius, j'attend un enfant. De toi. Je vais le mettre au monde, officiellement, il mourra à sa naissance, et je te l'apporterai. _

_Rodolphe pense bien sûr que cet enfant est le sien – il est fou de joie. Il s'est arrangé avec Voldemort pour que je ne prenne plus part à aucune action dangereuse – il m'a dit qu'il était hors de question que je continue à m'exposer, moi et son enfant. Et je me suis surprise, vois-tu, j'ai accepté sans peine. Je vais consacrer mon énergie à faire grandir ce que tu as laissé en moi. Pour toi. Mais je ne pourrais jamais être une vraie mère, car je ne serais jamais capable de l'aimer autant que toi. Il n'y a en moi de l'amour que pour toi. Il n'y en même pas pour moi._

_Toi, tu sauras aimer cet enfant, tu n'es pas maudit comme moi, tu vois, finalement, nous sommes bien différents toi et moi. Nous avons simplement joué à être follement semblables. _

_Tu prendras ce nouveau-né, j'ai peur de moi pour lui. Je n'ai jamais été capable de renoncer à ce que je suis, même pour toi, qui me l'a parfois demandé. Comment pourrais-je le faire pour lui ? Si je renonçais, je ne serais plus rien._

_Tu seras responsable de lui, et donc il faudra que tu vives, pour lui. Quoiqu'il m'arrive, à moi. Tu m'as donné un objet de métal, de magie et de sang pour me protéger, je te donnerai un être de chair et de sang pour te sauvegarder. _

Une fois sa lecture achevée, Sirius se laissa tomber sur le sol, riant et pleurant dans ses mains.

&8&8&8&8&8&8&8

Il fit en sorte qu'ils se voient au moins une fois par semaine, il l'en supplia et elle accepta.

Leurs rencontres se coulaient maintenant dans un nouveau rituel.

Elle le laissait explorer les rondeurs de son ventre.

Elle le regardait, elle les regardait, d'un air détaché, nouveau, se mettant volontairement en retrait de ce qui se jouait entre lui et cette nouvelle présence. Mais ses yeux étaient parfois traversés d'une lueur âcre, qui diminuait et disparaissait doucement. Il lui arrivait de pousser aussi de brefs gémissements, il avait pensé au début à une douleur liée à son état, mais il avait du mal à s'en persuader, et pourtant il aurait souhaité que l'enfant en elle l'adoucisse : ce que lui n'avait jamais su obtenir d'elle, peut-être que leur enfant, même encore à naître, le pourrait déjà ?

Ensuite, il se s'occupait plus que d'elle. Et pour finir, il soulevait ses cheveux, embrassait la nuque acérée, se demandant si le nouveau-né serait porteur de la même pointe noire.

Des mois s'écoulèrent, au seul battement du ventre de Bellatrix embellissant.

&8&8&8&8&8&8&8

Enfin, au milieu d'une nuit, une chouette arriva chez lui. Le message lui demandait de se rendre dans le Londres muggle, au dispensaire de Crown Dale, et de demander Madame Legard.

C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, grande, les cheveux blonds grisonnants - une muggle de toute évidence. Elle le salua, lui dit qu'elle s'appelait Elinor et venait de la part de Madame Lestrange, et qu'elle repartait avec lui et le bébé. De la main, elle lui indiqua un couffin d'osier.

« J'avais une grand-mère magique, je me réhabituerai vite à votre monde, Monsieur Black. La dame m'a également chargée de vous apprendre la mort de Brietta Ananke Lestrange, quelques heures après sa naissance, hier après-midi. »

Elle hésita un peu et ajouta, joignant furtivement ses mains

« Paix à son âme. Et maintenant, approchez-vous, il est temps que vous fassiez connaissance de votre fille. »

Il la vit se pencher sur le couffin et extraire adroitement de sous un monceau de couvertures et de draps blancs un minuscule paquet, tout blanc, lui aussi, jusqu'à la tête qui était recouverte d'un petit bonnet brodé. Elle lui indiqua comme replier un bras et il vit enfin le visage du bébé, un visage nacré, scintillant, rythmé de deux sourcils noirs.

Et soudain, il s'aperçut que sa fille ouvrait les yeux et le regardait, de son regard trouble et sombre, silencieuse et infiniment sérieuse. Sirius se demanda comment une si nouvelle vie pouvait dégager une telle aura. Un grand tremblement montait en lui, mais il obligea ses bras à rester immobiles.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer. Tenez, il y a un mot pour vous. »

Il ne voulut pas se séparer d'elle pour lire le message ; il constata, surpris et joyeux, qu'un seul de ses bras suffisait à lui ménager une place accueillante, bienveillante.

_Sirius, voici ta fille._

_Sirius, pars à la recherche de la beauté du monde, et fais la lui voir._

_Mais, pour commencer, ne va pas trop loin, pose tes mains sur sa tête, écarte les, et ce que tu cherches sera juste derrière elles. _

_Moi, j'ai fait ce geste, mais derrière mes mains, je n'ai vu que toi, que moi. _

« Monsieur Black, avant que nous ne partions, il faut que vous me disiez son prénom, je suis avec elle depuis quelques heures et je ne le sais toujours pas ! »

La voix d'Elinor exprimait un léger reproche, mais elle lui souriait.

Il réinstalla sa fille sous ses couvertures, saisit les poignées du berceau, et déclara

« Allons-y. Elle s'appelle India. »

&8&8&8&8&8&8&8

_Cette histoire est née à la suite d'un délire partagé avec Astorius à propos des relations intra-black, l'idée étant celui d 'un amour fou entre Sirius et Bellatrix, fou et impossible, ni avec toi, ni sans moi ; comme dans la chanson de U2. Mais ni Astorius, ni moi ne nous sentions le coffre d'en faire toute une fic. J'ai donc repris l'idée en la circonscrivant à la dimension d'un chapitre unique. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas vraiment respecté les règles du genre - l'unité de temps, puisque, évidemment, des mois s'écoulent entre les différents événements. _

_Je n'avais pas non plus prévu qu'elle se terminerait comme cela, je voulais travailler dans le registre Eros et Thanatos, d'où les strophes de Baudelaire… et puis…j'ai laissé la petite voie intérieure mener le jeu… une sorte de cadeau que je me fais. _

_Et maintenant, peut-être reste-il à inventer une histoire à India Black … _

_Si vous me laissez des commentaires, j'y répondrai lors de la prochaine mise en ligne de Le loup et l'azur._

(1) Bien sûr, Fenice, j'ai pensé au souvenir Bellatrix Sirius du chapitre 36 en écrivant ce passage…


End file.
